I'm The Only One
by queenofcruel
Summary: Chapter 4-10 UPDATED 928
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_**A/N: Okay, I've had this idea for sometime and tonight I thought I'd start it, I've got a few more chapters for Substitute Lover, it should be up soon, now that summer is finally here I have more time for writing. Jess Also, before you read this let me explain a few things, first off Martin and Katherine were never revealed, and Palma wasn't brought on, I can't figure away to write her in without them, sorry guys, also Theresa never "raped ", Ethass, I'm still trying to recover from that nasty bullshit, therefore there was no EGAG baby. Okay, the first few chapters might be kind of compacted, but the plot will be revealed.**_

**_Okay, here we go…._**

Theresa arched her back allowing him to fully in her, their time was limited, and they both had other people. Not by choice but, by will.

'Damn Alistair Crane, damn to hell.'

"Oh, God Fox I love you please don't stop.", she cried out in pleasure. Each time with him was like magic he always left her needing more.

Fox smirked at her, she was truly the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. He loved her, more than anyone, to bad there was no way for them to be together.

"God, Tiger you have no idea how passionate you are, he is a fool.", Fox growled, causing her to shiver.

He- Ethan, her husband, she hated the man, no doubt he was cheating on her, but what did it matter, she didn't love him, in ways she never did. Each, time with Fox she was reminded of that. What love was, how it felt to be touched by the man you love. Ethan- Ethan's touches were like ice, she never felt that way with Ethan, each time with him she felt sick, nauseous. Like she was betraying her truelove- Fox.

Fox lie there in the afterglow of their lovemaking, he loved this woman and one day he vowed to be with her.

'One day, Theresa I swear will be together and no one, not Ethan, nor Julian or Alistair no one will come between us.'

Theresa looked up at him smiling. _I love you_, she mouthed then her lips connected with his.

"And, I love you.", Fox told her kissing her lips one more time.

"What time is it?', Theresa asked, she knew they had not much time. They had to sneak around and hide their love from the world. Sometimes she felt like shouting her love from the rooftops. But, she knew she couldn't too much rely on her marriage as well as his.

"8:22.", he told her turning to the clock. "She'll be home in a few minutes."

"Fox, I hate doing this to her, I love her she's my best friend, she and I are…"

"I know Theresa and I feel bad for Whit too, babe. I wish we could tell her too, but we can't not now, but some day. When Ethan Martin is grown, when he is no longer in jeopardy. You know my grandfather and father,, they hate you and will take you child, Theresa."

"Fox, I love you."

"And, I love you. But, we can't be together."

"Fox, I can't keep this up, I feel lower than dirt."

"Theresa are you saying…"

"No, I'd never leave you. Fox, I love you. I can't live without you. I'd rather die."

"Good, we agree on one thing."

Theresa smiled at him and began to get dressed.

"Theresa, are you trying to seduce me.", Fox told her kissing her naked shoulder.

"Fox we don't have time.", Theresa told her, turning to meet his pleading eyes. "Tomorrow.", she promised quickly getting dressed before, she could have the time to over think her answer.

Fox nodded in defeat. "Damn my family. Damn them straight to the fires of hell. They'll pay I swear my hand to God, Theresa they'll pay."

"Fox, you're scaring me.", Theresa told him. She hated it when he talked like that.

"Theresa, I'm sorry it's just sometimes I want to kill them, each and every one of them, for keep you away from me."

"That, technically isn't true they can't stop us from being together. Fox we might not be married, but in my heart we are. You and I are as together as we could ever be."

"Yeah, well, I want you to have my last name as cursed as it is, I want you to be my wife. I'll never be completely happy till we go to bed as husband and wife."

"Daddy.", a little the little girl called out stumbling out into the hallway.

"Candela, what's a matter.", he asked, as his daughter came to the door of his room.

"I had a bad dream.", Candela told him. "I dreamed mommy and you were getting a divorce."

"Where'd you hear that word Candy?", Fox asked.

"I heard you and aunt Theresa talking about it yesterday in the kitchen. You told her one day she would be free to divorce Ethan."

"Yeah, well, Ethan and Theresa aren't me and mommy.", Fox told her.

"Yeah, you're father and mother love each other.", Theresa told her, she felt so guilty when she was with Fox and his two daughters Candy and Makita.

"Theresa, you pretty.", Candy told her crawling up in her lap.

"Thank you, Candy.", Theresa told her, she watched as Candy played with her hair.

"Why is mommy gone all the time?", Candy asked..

"She's busy. You wouldn't believe how much work goes into being a singer.", Fox told her.

"Yeah, I guess…", Candy, told them.

"Fox, you home.", Whitney called out from the door.

"Just a second.", Fox yelled looking at Theresa, she caught on quickly he was half dressed and need time to get dressed before Whitney came in.

"Candela, why don't you and Theresa go say hello to your mama.:", Fox told her.

"Yeah, come on Candy, let's show Whitney the new bear I bought you and your sister.", Theresa told her diverting the little girls attention to the living room, where her mother was.

"Whitney, hey.", Theresa greeted walking in hugging her best friend. She felt so low, how in the world she mustered up the nerve to play friend to Whitney she would never know.

"Mommy, mommy look, look at the bear aunt Theresa got me.", Candela exclaimed.

"I see it.", Whitney told her turning her attention to Theresa. "Where's Fox?"

"He's asleep I guess, he was in the bedroom when I got here.", Theresa lied.

"Mommy, isn't she pretty, I named her Whitney, after you.", Candela told her.

"That's nice Candy.", Whitney told the little girl.

"Whitney, hey baby I just heard you come in, I was asleep.", Fox told her.

"Daddy, look.", Candela told him, holding out the stuffed bear.

"She beautiful Candy, what did you name her.", Fox told her.

"Whitney, after mommy.", Candela told him.

"Well, she's beautiful.", Fox told Candela, he felt bad for the kid, Whitney showed very little interested in their children. She showed Candy less attention then anybody.

"Candy, go to bed, I told you to go to bed early.", Whitney told the little girl. "Fox, I told you 8 o' clock.", she told him.

"Whitney, come on lighten up she's a kid. It's Saturday Whitney, some people actually know the meaning of a weekend."

"Don't start with me Fox.", Whitney told him. "Work is there no mater what day it is."

"Mommy, Daddy, please don't fight. I'll go to bed. Promise.", Candela told them, running towards her bedroom.

"I'll go tuck her in.", Theresa told them leaving them alone.

"My God, Fox you let her run wild. She's a kid she needs rules to go by.", Whitney told him.

"Whitney, you're her mother. Mother's don't treat their kids like prisoners. Candy is your daughter.", Fox told her.

"Well, if I didn't enforce the rules there would be no rules here. You spoil both of them rotten. Candy especially.", Whitney exclaimed.

"Whit, honey you don't need to be so strict with Candy or Kita.", Fox told her.

"Fox, there my kids they'll obey my rules. If they don't I'll send them away. You know Ivy made sense when she said kids were better off in school than home.", Whitney exclaimed.

"Over my dead body. Kita is just a baby Whit.", Fox told her.

"Oh, I wasn't talking about Makita, just Candy it'll do her good.", Whitney told him.

"No.", Fox told her. "Candy isn't going to be sent away. Do you have any idea how that will effect her?", Fox asked.

"Oh, come on Fox, you were sent away and you're just fine.", Whitney told him.

"Really, Whitney you know the mood swings I have and the phobias, Whitney I don't want Candela thinking I don't care about her.", Fox told her.

"She won't think that.", Whitney told him. "Fox, think of all the extra time you'll have around here?"

"Time doesn't compare to my daughter.", Fox told her.

"Oh God, why do you always got to argue my decisions. I'm her mother.", Whitney told him.

"And, I'm her father.", Fox told her.

"I'd never make a rash decision concerning Candela.", Whitney told him.

"Whit, you're not sending her case closed.", Fox told her, walking out leaving Whitney standing.

"Theresa, why can't you be my mommy?", Candela asked. "Mommy hates me."

"Candy, you mother doesn't hate you.", Theresa told her.

"Then why do her and daddy argue all the time?', Candela asked. "Mommy told daddy once that it was a mistake I was born."

"No, it wasn't. Candela your daddy loves you.", Theresa told her. "And so does your mommy."

"Mommy don't.", Candela told her.

"Yes, she does. She did not have rather me nor Kita around. She loves to sing, were just in the way.", Candela told her.

"Candy, no she doesn't. She loves you and your sister very much.", Theresa told her.

"Whatever, she and daddy aren't happy and it's all my fault if I'd never been born daddy and mommy wouldn't fight all the time.", Candela told her. "I wised I'd died the day I was born."

"Candela don't you ever say that again. So many people love you, your father, your mother, me, your uncle Ethan, Ethan Martin, your grandma Eve, your grandma Ivy, your grandpa TC, your grandpa Julian.", Theresa told her. "See you're such a lucky little girl to have all that love."

"Theresa.", Fox exclaimed getting her attention.

"Hey.", Theresa mumbled, she could see the hurt in his eyes.

"Theresa, I think you should go.", Fox told her. "I need to talk to Candela."

Theresa nodded, then looked at him, when he failed to acknowledge her she turned and left.

"Theresa, thank you for coming here. You're really an angel sent to my family and me from heaven.", Whitney told her.

"Bye, Whitney, I'll be over here tomorrow.", Theresa told her, then left abruptly.

**_A/N 2: Okay, what do you think, should I cont'. Feedback is greatly appreciated._**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, Sorry it's taken me so long, I've been kind of busy. This story is going to be a little dark, sorry if I offend anyone. Aloso, this chapter is a little NC- 17, because it has alot of adult things mentioned, so read at your own risk. It it isn't that bad, but later it will be. Jess

Theresa drove home as fast as she could it was a quarter till 10, and she was already more than an hour late.

"Where have you been?", Ethan demanded as she walked in the door.

"Whitney, just came home and well Candela wanted me to tuck her in.", Theresa explained, quickly walking in from the chilly night air.

"Really?", Ethan asked. "You could have at least wrote a letter tell me where in the hell you were?"

"I did.", Theresa told him, walking over to the kitchen table. "You should look for one."

"Well, I wouldn't have to if, my wife didn't go off to my brother house every night, babysitting his brats.", Ethan screamed.

"They're not brats Ethan, Candela and Makita are pitiful kids.", Theresa told him.

"I happen to agree with you there, any kid who has Fox as a father…", Ethan began.

"Ethan, please, don't start. Fox is doing all he can for them.", Theresa told him.

"Oh, really poor Whitney works two jobs to support his sorry ass.", Ethan told her.

"Oh God, you are so insensitive. Fox has worked his ass off trying to get the Crane's out of financial debt. Alistair really crashed and burned this time.", Theresa told him.

"Theresa, when are you going to learn Fox is no good.", Ethan told her. "He used you in order to get to Whitney."

"Yeah, whatever.", Theresa told him, Ethan only knew half the story, and of course he saw it as Fox was the bad guy.

"Yeah, whatever. Theresa, if not for me Ethan Martin would still be with Rebecca and Julian.", Ethan told her. "Are you forgetting, I gave you and your son a home, you owe me."

"Yeah, I know.", Theresa mumbled. "I owe you so much."

"Don't you dare talk to me like that.", Ethan told her grabbing her wrist causing her to winch from the pain he cause her.

"Ethan, quit you're hurting me.", Theresa cried.

"Good, that seemed to be the only way for me to get through to you these days.", Ethan told her, mocking her. "Now, listen to me I want you to call Whitney tell her you quit you are my wife and I'll be damn if I'll let you work as there nanny."

"Ethan.", Theresa protested, before his hand came across her face knocking her to the ground.

Theresa lie there watching as he got up and got the phone. "Call her.", he screamed.

"Ethan.", Theresa began, before he kicked her back to the ground. "You bitch, I said call him.", Ethan growled.

Theresa slowly took the phone from him and called the number, he told her to. She dreaded this so much, she loved Candela and Makita, but most of all she loved their father, Fox. Fox meant everything to her, together they'd came up with this scam together, she was to play nanny to his kids in order to blind everyone including Ethan and Whitney from their affair.

"Hello.", She said in a mere whisper.

"Theresa, is this you?', Fox asked, he could hear the fear in her voice, he knew Ethan had did something to her.

"Yeah, Fox I can't…", Theresa began, before Ethan snatched the phone from her hand.

"Fox, little brother.", Ethan began.

"Ethan, what the hell kind of game are you playing?', Theresa asked him, he gave her no answer just a cold snarl as to say, you're playing by my rules now.

"Yeah, uh Theresa, can't make it till late tomorrow we've got a baby to make.", Ethan told him, his mood turning into a cocky arrogate like mood.

Theresa looked at him hard, she knew he was torching them both he knew Fox still cared for her.

"I understand.", Fox told him, then hung up, hurt and sad Theresa was sleeping with his brother still, it had been months since he lay a hand on Whitney, not since Theresa became there full time nanny.

Theresa glared at him.

"What, love? Something wrong?", Ethan asked in a mocking laugh.

"We aren't going to…", Theresa began.

"Oh yes we are, Theresa it's been so long.", Ethan told her kissing down her neck. " Don't you desire me no more?",

"Ethan quit?", Theresa told him trying to break from his grasp.

"No, Theresa, you're my wife and so far you've failed to do your wifely duties.", Ethan told her, undoing his paints.

"Ethan…", Theresa began.

"What, Theresa something wrong, you would happen to be fuckin' my brother again would you?", Ethan asked.

Theresa nodded her head no.

"You fuckin' lying whore, I saw you. What did you think I wouldn't find out? How stupid do you think I am, hun?", Ethan asked.

"Ethan…", Theresa asked, before being knocked to her knees.

"You're offal familiar with this position aren't you - you little bitch?', Ethan asked, grabbing her placing her mouth inches from his dick. "Suck me, you bitch. Suck it."

Theresa saw the hatred in his eyes. He was like a mad man. "You God Damn Bitch, suck me, get me off in your mouth, like the fuckin' bitch you are.", Ethan told her jerking her head up so her eyes meet his. "You bitch.", he screamed hitting her with his fist.

"Ethan, please don't…", Theresa told him as he jerked her head up taking one hand he forced her mouth on him. "I said suck me, like you do him."

Theresa did as she was told; he was way to strong for her to try to fight. She knew there would be consequences.

Ethan let out a moan as he exploded in her mouth, and smiled as she swallowed. "See wasn't so bad now was it?", he replied letting out a laugh.

"You son of a…", Theresa began.

Ethan laughed once more. "You're just so beautiful, especially when you swallow what I give you."

Theresa glared at him.

"He can't save you Theresa, no one can. Because, you are mine, sure he may fuck you all he wants, but the fact remains, you are my wife, my prisoner and you will do whatever I say.", Ethan told her. "Go ahead do him as much as you like, but remember I'm the only one who can help you, who can save you from this hell that you now call home. I'm you're God Theresa you answer to me.", Ethan snarled. "As does Ethan Martin, ever hear the sins of the father, well in this case it's the sins of the mother whatever you do he will be punished double for."

Theresa watched as he walked into Ethan Martin's room and closed the door.

'Oh, God what is he doing to my son?'

"Do it.", she heard him scream, then she watched Little Ethan walk out of his room and walk in the bathroom and empty the contents of his stomach into a bucket.

"There.", Ethan Martin whispered.

"Here, eat up.", Ethan told him, handing the boy the bucket.

The boy looked at him confused. "Swallow, this.", Ethan told him gesturing to the bucket.

Ethan Martin looked at him confused, before Ethan fist connected with his face. "Now, Eat the vomit.", he scream.

Ethan Martin did as he was told eating his own vomit, tears streaming down his eyes he looked at his mother with pleading eyes.

"Look at me Ethan Martin.", Ethan told him. "And repeat after me. _A mother's sins are unforgiving_."

Ethan Martin repeated after him.

"Now, run along, get, go to bed I don't want to hear a word from you, you hear me you little bastard.". Ethan told him, Theresa got up to follow her son.

"Where in the hell do you think you're going?', Ethan asked. Grabbing her wrist making her face him. "We aren't done yet."

Theresa just looked at him. "Remember what I told your lover? That we are making a baby tonight, well I didn't lie my pet we are.", Ethan told her jerking her to him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Fox lay there watching one of those late night shows, he really was not concentrating on the man, who was trying desperately to make his audience laugh, his thoughts were on Theresa, how could she sleep with Ethan? He thought she loved him and him alone. How could she do this, she knew that he wasn't sleeping with Whitney, he'd told her so multiple time. He didn't desire Whitney, the only woman he even thought but, was her - Theresa.   
  
Whitney came in from the living room, she had been trying to find away to get her husband's attention for the last few weeks. Every time, he'd tell her he was either to busy or was tired and had a headache.. Sighing she walked in a turned on the radio, drowning out the TV and began to do her version of a pole dancer without the pole.  
  
"Whitney, what in the hell?", Fox exclaimed getting up from the bed and turning to meet see her dancing in the door way clothed in a bright red negligee that looked more like a few cloth pinned together.  
  
"You like?", Whitney asked, motioning to her new negligee.  
  
Fox let out a chuckle then turned to Whitney. "Yeah, it's…wow I can't even find a word to describe it."  
  
"Good.", Whitney told him, rubbing herself up against him.  
  
"Whitney, not now.", Fox told her.  
  
"Come on Fox. You act like you don't want me no more.", Whitney told him.  
  
"I do Whit, it's just I'm-Whitney please not now.", Fox told her.  
  
"Okay, I still love you, even though you hate me.", Whitney whined.  
  
"Whitney, I don't hate…", Fox began, but she stormed out before he could a another word out.  
  
"Oh God.", Fox sighed. Theresa was no doubt making love to Ethan at this very moment, but he couldn't force himself to lay one hand on his wife, not after what he'd found with her best friend Theresa. He hated himself, for what he was doing, he was going against everything he ever believed in. He never wanted to be like his father, he never wanted his kids to know that their mommy and daddy hated each and Candela had just told him earlier that she knew he and Whitney hated each other and then she went on to tell him it was all her fault. He remembered feeling the same way after witnessing a fight between his mother and father. The guilt for being born, the thought of how perfect everything would be if you hadn't existed, he had to find a way to rescue his kids from this. He had to find away to be with Theresa a hundred percent, but now he wasn't to sure if that was what Theresa wanted. She was in fact still sleeping with her husband.  
  
Theresa lay there Ethan was asleep, she didn't know how the monster could be so content after what he'd done to her. He'd forced himself on her, she knew Fox was hurting, Ethan had practically laughed in his face. She had to find him and explain before, he started to hate her, getting up she quietly reached and grabbed her cell and called Fox, she had to talk to him and explain.  
  
_ring _  
  
_ring_  
  
"Hello?", Fox asked simply.  
  
"Fox.", Theresa began.  
  
"Theresa, where are you? I thought….", Fox began.  
  
"Home, listen I haven't got but, a few minutes to talk, but listen. Don't think I don't love you because I do. Fox I love you more than anything, but, I need to break things up. It's for the best.", Theresa told him.  
  
"Theresa, please you can't.", Fox told her.  
  
"Where's Whit?", Theresa asked simply.  
  
"Home I went for a walk to clear my head. Listen, can you meet me. Theresa, we need to talk, babe. I can't lose you.", Fox told her.  
  
"Okay, I'm bringing Ethan Martin with me, okay. He can't sleep any how.", Theresa told him. "Where at?"  
  
"The wharf.", Fox told her.  
  
"Okay, thirty minutes sound okay to you?", Theresa asked.  
  
"Fine.", Fox told her.  
  
"Okay, see you.", Theresa told him, getting up from her bed quietly, being sure not to wake Ethan.  
  
Quietly she walked in her son's room and gently shook the sleeping child.  
  
"Ethan, get up, hurry okay. We need to get up right now.", Theresa whispered to her son.  
  
"Mom, what's going on?", the little boy asked getting up from the bed.  
  
"Shh! Just get dressed.. We're going to talk to Fox.", Theresa told him, still whispering, then turned and went back to her room to get dressed.  
  
The little boy quickly, but quietly got up and threw on a red shirt and blue jeans and got his thin jacket and waited patently on his mother. Theresa came back to the living room quickly and jaunted down a letter to Ethan saying...  
  
_Ethan, Little Ethan was having trouble sleeping, so I took him for a walk, be home soon. - Theresa_  
  
Then she quickly walked out, being sure not to make a loud noise with the door.  
  
"Mommy, are we taking the car?", Ethan Martin asked.  
  
"No, we're walking honey. It's just a few blocks, besides the air will be good for you.", Theresa told him.  
  
"Mommy…", Ethan Martin began.   
  
"Huh?", Theresa asked.  
  
"Are you going to Fox about what happened between Ethan and us tonight. That vomit burned my throat.", Ethan Martin told her.  
  
"I know, but Fox can never know.", Theresa told him.  
  
"Why? He can help us. Ethan's a monster.", Ethan Martin told her.  
  
"It's not going to happen again, baby I swear he will not ever hurt you again.", Theresa vowed.  
  
"Hey.", Fox exclaimed.  
  
"Fox.", Ethan Martin exclaimed, running to his half and jumping in his arms.  
  
"Hey, I thought you said the wharf?", Theresa asked, walking over to Fox and her son,  
  
"Well, I deiced to meet you half way.", Fox told her.  
  
"Oh, well then why don't we walk to the nearest stump or bench or something.", Theresa suggested.  
  
"Okay.", Fox told her.  
  
"Theresa?", Fox asked, he noticed the bruise on her face, and it angered him. "What happened?", he asked trying to mask his anger.  
  
"I fell down the stairs earlier.", Theresa told him, she hated lying to him, but what other chose did she have. Ethan was her owner and Fox could not help her.  
  
"You want to go get that X-rayed, it looks swollen.", Fox told her, running his hand gently over her bruised jaw.  
  
"I'm fine, it was just a little stumble down the stairs.", Theresa told him, walking over to the bench and sitting down.  
  
"Where's my wonderful older brother?", Fox asked, sarcastically.  
  
"Home, hopefully he's dead.", Ethan Martin told him.  
  
"Ethan Martin?", Theresa asked.  
  
"What it's the truth.", Ethan Martin told her.  
  
"Ethan?", Theresa asked.  
  
"Fine, uphold, the son of a-..", Ethan Martin began, then walked off, feeling alone and abandoned.  
  
Fox laughed. "Well, seems like your boy sure hates his wonderful step- daddy."  
  
"Ethan's just mad right now.", Theresa lied, the truth was she didn't much blame him, Ethan had did the worst thing possible to the boy, but she had a feeling things were about to get worse.  
  
"Okay, Theresa I needed to see you.", Fox told her, Theresa nodded.. "I can't lose you, you've got to stay with me. Theresa, I don't care how many men you have in your bed at night, all that matters is I'm one of them."  
  
"Fox, it-it won't happen again. Last night-last night was well, I can't really explain it. Ethan wants a child.", Theresa told him.  
  
"I suppose, Kayla died about a year ago.", Fox told her. "I guess he's had time to heal"  
  
"Yeah.", Theresa replied. _'How, can he heal, he's the reason she died. He pushed me down those steps he killed my baby. Your baby. Our baby.'_  
  
"So, I guess we'll call it quits for now, that way they'll be no chance of it being mine?", Fox asked.  
  
"No.", Theresa exclaimed.  
  
"What?", Fox asked.  
  
"Fox, listen, I don't want his baby. I want your baby, I want to have a child that's apart of you.", Theresa told him. _'And, this time I swear Ethan will not kill him or her, Fox I will have apart of you with me always, no matter what Ethan does.' _  
  
"Are you serious?", Fox asked.  
  
"Yeah.", Theresa told him.  
  
"Theresa, I can't give my baby away. It's as much mine as yours. And, I refuse to let that baby call my sorry son of a bitch of brother daddy.", Fox told her.  
  
"Fox, that's just it, he won't I'll think of something out, but, right we need to get me pregnant with your child.", Theresa told him.  
  
"Theresa…", Fox began.  
  
"Please, Fox I need this. I want to have your child. I need this.", Theresa told him.  
  
"Oh My God, how in the world will we pull it off? Theresa, how are you going to know 100% if it's my child?", Fox asked.  
  
"Well, I'm on birth control now, so tonight, I know I didn't get pregnant.", Theresa told him.  
  
"So?…", Fox asked.  
  
"So, I'll just get pregnant tomorrow by you, the man I love.", Theresa told him.  
  
"You've set down and thought this out haven't you?", Fox asked.  
  
"Guilty.", Theresa told him.  
  
"Okay, sounds good to me.", Fox told her. "But, Theresa, please don't take this child from me. Don't give him or her to Ethan. He's always took everything from me."  
  
"I won't.", Theresa promised kissing his lips.  
  
"Be careful.", Fox told her.  
  
"Huh?", Theresa asked.  
  
"My brother isn't going to be to pleased when all this goes down, so I'm telling you in advance be careful. Don't trust him Theresa. If he so much as lay one damn finger on you, you call me.", Fox told her.  
  
Little Ethan walked back over to his mother and half brother, he wanted desperately to tell his brother what Ethan had done, but didn't his mother had told him not to.  
  
"Mommy.", Ethan Martin asked.  
  
"Yes, honey?", Theresa asked.  
  
"Can, I move in with Fox and Whitney? ", Ethan Martin asked.  
  
"Ethan, why are you asking that?", Theresa asked.  
  
"Sure, you can move in anytime.", Fox told her.  
  
"Fox?", Theresa asked.

"What, I can't help it if I'm more fun.", Fox told her.  
  
"Fox, please, don't.", Theresa told him.  
  
"Okay.", Fox told her. "Ethan, tell you what, you can come over and play with you nieces tomorrow when your mommy comes over to my place.", he told the boy, then winked at Theresa.  
  
"Okay.", Ethan Martin exclaimed. "Can't wait."  
  
"Okay.", Fox told him, while smiling at Theresa, who shot him a confused look.  
_  
**A/N: Okay, I know it wasn't that good, but, the next chapter will be better. **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**  
  
**_A/N: This Chapter is kind of dark _**  
Theresa walked in trying her best not to make a noise; the last thing she wanted was to wake her husband- Ethan.  
  
"Shh.", Theresa whispered to her son, helping him remove his jacket.  
  
"Go to your room.", Theresa told him. "Good Night."  
  
"Good Night, Mommy.", Little Ethan whispered kissing his mother on the cheek.  
  
"Where have you been?", Ethan yelled from the bedroom, she knew it would only be minutes before he would surface.  
  
"Hurry, go to bed.", Theresa told him. "And, do not open your door for daddy, okay.", she advised, she wouldn't let Ethan hurt him again.  
  
She watched as he went to his room and locked the door behind him, he was safe. Safe from all harm, from Ethan.  
  
"Theresa?", Ethan asked, causing her to jump. "Where have you been?", he demanded.  
  
"Out.", Theresa told him simply.  
  
"Out? What kind of reply is that?", Ethan asked.  
  
"I wrote you a letter, what else do you want from me?", Theresa asked.  
  
"Don't you dare take that tone with me.", Ethan told her. "Didn't you learn a damn thing earlier?", Theresa simply nodded.  
  
"Apparently not.", Ethan hissed. "You're still meeting your lover.", Theresa remained quiet. "Theresa, you've got the guts you called him while still in bed with me."  
  
"Fox is my employer, I have the right to…", Theresa began, before his connected with her face.  
  
"You haven't got the right got fk him, he's got a wife that's her place.", Ethan hissed.  
  
Ethan Martin lay in bed hearing his parents argue for what seemed like the hundredth billionth time, every night it was the same. His father would cuss his mother, throw things. Neither of his parents were ever happy.  
  
"Apparently you've got rocks for brains. Didn't you learn anything from Ethan Martin's incident earlier?", Ethan asked her, hitting her to the floor. "I don't love you or your bastard. It doesn't hurt me one bit to hurt him or kill him."  
  
"You are heartless.", Theresa spat.  
  
"It's not my fault. Theresa, you have brought this on yourself and your son as well.", Ethan told her. "A mother's sin are unforgettable and will not go unpunished."  
  
"Ethan, he's just a kid.", Theresa told him.  
  
"Your kid. Your bastard son. Theresa, he will pay for your crimes.", Ethan told her. "Tell, me Theresa did you fk him in front of your son or did you send Ethan Martin away while you nailed his half brother on the grass?"  
  
Theresa didn't speak, it wouldn't do her much good Ethan was going to what he wanted to do to her anyways.  
  
"You fking whore.", Ethan exclaimed, kicking her in the stomach. "Answer me."  
  
Theresa let out a groan, he was hurting her. Ethan looked down at her with a mocking laugh.  
  
"You gosh damn Bitch.", Ethan told her then, began to punch her in the face till she was almost unconscious.  
  
"He can't help you.", Ethan hissed. "I'm your owner. You're the only one who can stop this."  
  
Then she watched as Ethan went over to her son's room and banged non-stop on his door then when Little Ethan refused to open it, he kicked it in.  
  
"You gosh damn son of a bitch.", Ethan exclaimed, grabbing the boy up from the bed and punching him in the face.  
  
Ethan laughed when the tears began to fall from the boy's eye. "Real mean don't cry.", he hissed, hitting the child again.  
  
Theresa lay there motionless and watch as Ethan hitting her son multiple times and order him around.  
  
"Get up off the floor and take this like a man, you stupid bastard.", Ethan told him, Theresa lie there watching as the boy got to his feet only to be knocked down again.  
  
"Ethan, enough.", Theresa screamed. "You're going to kill him."  
  
"Does that mean you're giving up on Fox?", Ethan stepping away from the boy.  
  
"Yeah.", Theresa replied.  
  
"Good.", Ethan replied, walking over to her. "If you don't, he'll pay.", Ethan told her walking off to the bedroom.  
  
"Ethan, are you okay?", Theresa asked her son, who was in tears.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine.", Little Ethan, told her getting up from the floor.  
  
"Oh My God.", Theresa exclaimed, noticing her son was bleeding.  
  
"Ethan come on we're leaving. I'm taking you to the doctor.", Theresa told him.  
  
"No you won't.", Ethan told her, grabbing her wrist tightly.  
  
"He'll be fine.", Ethan told her. "Theresa, you baby him to damn much."  
  
"No, I don't Ethan, you almost killed him.", Theresa told her husband.  
  
"And, whose fault is that Theresa?", Ethan asked. "Yours, you went to your lover know damn well that I meant business. Ethan Martin will pay for your sins. " Ethan Martin simply looked at his step-father. "A mother's sins are unforgiving.", Ethan told the boy and watched as Ethan Martin repeated what he heard.  
  
Fox walked in, he'd walked the road like a lost stray. He'd been thinking over his and Theresa's newest scheme.  
  
He and Theresa would have a baby soon if all went accord. He'd dreamed so many of having a family with her of watching there daughter or son grow. Not that he didn't love his two daughters, because he did very much. Candela was his baby girl, who could do no wrong, as was Makita. Candela would be going off to boarding school soon, he didn't want her to go, but decided to give into Whitney's request and send his daughter away. He wasn't going to be like his father he'd call her three times a day and she wouldn't get money for her birthday and for the holidays like he had, she would be home with him. No he wasn't going to treat Candela like Whitney did. She was special, she was his flesh and blood. Sighing he crept into his daughter's bedroom and watch her sleep. She was so beautiful, she didn't have any of his features, but Theresa had told him many times that his daughter was just like him, stubborn as hell, but she wasn't the nuisance that Whitney acted like she was. Yeah, she was spoiled rotten but, she didn't act like she owed the world as Whitney had often said she did.  
  
"Uh.", Candela groaned, stirring from her sleep.  
  
"Daddy?", the little girl asked, squinting her eyes in order to see in the dark.  
  
"Candela, yeah it's me.", Fox told her, then watched as she lie back down.  
  
"Daddy, I can't sleep.", Candela told him.  
  
"Do you want me to stay with you?", Fox asked her, then watched as Candela scooted over giving him room to lay beside her.  
  
"When do I leave?", Candela asked, simply.  
  
"After summer is over.", Fox told her.  
  
"I bet you can't wait to have some spare time?", Candela told him, acting like she was excited when the truth was she was scared and didn't want to go.  
  
"No, actually. I love having you around.", Fox told her  
  
"Don't lie. I'm a big girl I can handle the truth.", Candela told him.  
  
"I mean it pumpkin, I want you around.", Fox told her. "I love you, no matter what always remember that."  
  
"Mommy doesn't.", Candela told him.  
  
"Mommy is just stressed out right now.", Fox lied, the truth was he didn't have the slightest clue why Whitney didn't treat her own daughter like yesterday's garbage.  
  
"I guess, but when I leave mommy will have one less thing to worry about, as will you.", Candela told him.  
  
"No, baby I will worry my heart out over you.", Fox told her.  
  
"Don't worry it'll be fun, just like summer camp.", Candela told him.  
  
Fox laughed. "You looking forward to that aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah, are you and Theresa still going to volunteer?", Candela asked.  
  
"Yeah, we promised and besides Ethan Martin will be going to.", Fox told her.  
  
"Yeah, I love my uncle he's so cool.", Candela told him.  
  
"Well, why don't you try to get some rest now.", Fox suggested. "We'll talk in the morning."  
  
"Okay, daddy.", Candela told him, smiling up at him then hugging him tightly. "Good night."  
  
"Good night.", Fox replied, turning to see Whitney in the doorway.  
  
"Whitney?", Fox asked.  
  
"Fox, can we talk?", Whitney asked.  
  
"Okay, sure.", Fox replied, following her out into the living room.  
  
"What do you think your doing?", Whitney asked.  
  
"Spending time with my daughter, our daughter.", Fox told her.  
  
"Fox, I told her that you wouldn't going to volunteer for camp.", Whitney told him.  
  
"Whit, I promised her.", Fox told her.  
  
"So?", Whitney questioned. "Tell her a lie. Tell her you've got more important things to do."  
  
"No.", Fox told her. 'More important things? What in the hell could be more important than your own daughter?'  
  
"Come on Fox. I was hoping that while she's gone we could reheat the fire between us?", Whitney told him. "You know take some time for us."  
  
"No, Whit, my daughter wants me to go.", Fox told her.  
  
"What does it matter what she wants. She'll go there and forget all about your stupid promise.", Whitney told him.  
  
"No, Whitney I'm already sending her 4 thousand miles a way to boarding school, the least I could do is spend two mislay weeks with her at camp.", Fox told her.  
  
"Fox come on, you don't have to go Theresa will be there she'll take care her.", Whitney told him.  
  
"No, Whit, I'm going. Candela is looking forward to this.", Fox told her.  
  
"Fine, I'll call Chad. Tell him that I'll be able to make it after all.", Whitney told him.  
  
"Okay.", Fox told her. "I'm going to bed."  
  
"Fine.", Whitney told him, walking over to the phone and picking it up.  
  
**_A/N 2: Okay, so tell me what do you think?_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5******   
Theresa woke up to see her bed empty; Ethan was gone to work for the day. It was almost noon; she didn't know really what time she had went to sleep maybe 4 or 5. Ethan had sleep through the night like a baby. She never would know how he could be so content and act like what he did to her and her son wasn't bad. He act like he had two different people consuming his body, he would beat her like a government hog then proceed to drift off peacefully to sleep as if he hadn't done a thing.   
"Mommy?", Ethan Martin asked, climbing in her bed.   
"Ethan, honey how long have you been up?", Theresa asked.   
"Not long, Ethan left not to long ago he said for you to remember your promise.", Ethan Martin told her.   
Theresa sighed, how in the hell could she continue this affair without Ethan suspecting anything? It was almost as if Ethan had hidden cameras everywhere.   
"I know.", Theresa told him.   
"Are you going to Fox's?", Ethan Martin asked.   
"Yeah, go get dressed.", Theresa told him, noticing the bruise on his cheek. "We got to hide that.", Theresa told him, running her hand softly over the bruise.   
"Why? Fox can help us. He can make Ethan stop.", Ethan Martin told her.   
"In time baby. He won't…", Theresa began.   
"You said that last time. Mom he isn't going to stop, you can't protect me. Ethan is too strong, he's too angry with you.", Ethan Martin told her.   
"He'll- Ethan go get dressed.", Theresa told the boy, she was tired of lying to him, of promising things would get better.   
Ethan Martin sighed then trotted off to his room.  
Sighing, Theresa got up and looked at herself in themirror, the bruises where dark. Ethan had nearly killed them both last night. This had to stop. She had to get pregnant by Fox fast, after that, then what? She would lose her son for good. Fox would lose Candela and Makita. Whitney would hate her, Ethan already hated her. Could she possibly trade one child for another? But, in away everything would be better that way. Julian might have been a scumbag, but at least he wouldn't beat her son.   
_ knock  
knock ___   
Getting up startled she crept into the living room.  
"Theresa?", Fox asked, continuing to knock. "Theresa are you here, come on open up."  
Startled she quickly went to the night stand and quickly applied her make up covering the bruise, then creep to Ethan room and covered his bruise with a little bit of make up then, opened the door.   
"What took you so long?", Fox asked, walking in.   
"Huh?", Theresa asked.   
"I mean I banged and banged on that door.", Fox told her.   
"I didn't hear you.", Theresa lied.   
"Okay, well why aren't you dressed? Aren't you and Little E coming over?", Fox asked.   
"Yeah, I just over slept.", Theresa told him.   
"I'd say.", Fox told her, then his lips connected with her.   
"What's that for?", Theresa asked surprised.  
"What now I have to have a reason to kiss you?", Fox chuckled, his hand creeping up her nightgown.   
Theresa let out a giggle then turned to him. "I thought we agreed to meet at your place?"   
"Well, when you didn't show up I got worried.", Fox told her, kissing his way down her neck.   
"FOX!!! Quit it Little Ethan is here.", Theresa squealed in excitement.   
"So.", Fox told her, gently moving the strap to the nightgown to the side and began kissing her bare shoulder.   
"Please, baby. Don't. What would Ethan Martin think if he caught his brother in bed with his mother?", Theresa asked.   
"That his mother is one lucky girl.", Fox told her.   
Theresa hit him playfully. "Fox, please don't. Wait till we get to the cottage."   
"Okay, but make it quick I can't wait much longer.", Fox told her, kissing her passionately and leaving her breathless. "I'm going to go help get Little E ready to go.", he told her, then scuffled off into the living room area.   
Theresa smiled, then turned to get dressed. Fox and her would have the whole day to do as they please. No Whitney, no Ethan, no worries. Quickly she got out of her nightgown, looking down she notice her body was black and blue.   
Sighing she got into the shower, letting the water run over her battered body. Ethan would not hurt her much longer. She'd be free of his torment, but how was this whole thing going to play out? Fox loved her and she loved him, but, somewhere deep down she knew that just might not be enough. There weren't many choices she had. She could get pregnant by him, then proceed to end things and announce a couple days later that she was pregnant with Ethan's baby, but, then again she'd have to sleep with Ethan again, that way she'd keep her son and still have a part of Fox with her, but then again Fox knew of her plan, she knew Fox would demand a DNA test be done and besides Fox would hate her forever, she could risk losing his love. His love was what keep her gong, his love was what keep her warm on cold nights, what keep her from going insane. No, she just couldn't do that to him, she had no other choice but, to get pregnant and fess up to the world that her and Fox where lovers. No matter what she had to escape Ethan's wrath. Yeah, she'd lose hr son and her best friend and Fox might lose his children and inheritance, but in the end it would be worth it. Maybe?   
_ knock  
knock ___   
"Theresa, hurry up, the day's passing you by.", Fox told her, starling her and awaking her from her thoughts.  
"Just a sec.", Theresa told him drying off her body and going in her room, to see Fox stand there before her.  
Before she could say a word he pulled her to him.  
"Where's Ethan Martin?", Theresa asked.  
"In his room. He's playing with the new toy I gave him.", Fox told her, his hands roaming her nude body. "Now, I get to play with my very special toy."  
Theresa smiled up at him, then began unbuttoning his shirt.  
Fox smiled down at her and then pushed her down on the bed. Taking his mouth he began to taste her honey toned skin.  
Looking down he noticed a bruise covered over half of her stomach.  
"Theresa, what happened to you?", Fox asked, gently applying kisses along her stomach and thighs.  
"I fell remember?", Theresa told him.  
"It don't look like a mark caused by a fall it looks like you were kicked.", Fox told her, looking up to meet her eyes.  
"Fox it's nothing.", Theresa told him, her hands running over his tanned chest. "Let it go. I thought you were going to play with your very special toy.", she whispered pressing her nude breast up against his bare chest.  
Fox smirked at her then began exploring her body with is mouth again.  
"Mmmh.", Theresa sighed, feeling his tongue tease her clit.  
"Oh God.", Theresa sighed, feeling him enter his tongue in and out her.  
"Mommy, mommy are you alright?", Ethan Martin asked, running into the room catching Fox and Theresa in the act.   
Fox looked up at Theresa who was embarrassed and nervous and who had thrown a sheet around herself.  
"Mommy, is okay.", Fox told him. "Mommy and your brother where just playing a grown-up game.", Fox told the boy.  
"But, mommy was screaming.", Ethan Martin told him.  
"Ethan Martin, I'm fine really.", Theresa told the boy. "You ever get happy and scream for no reason?"  
"No.", Ethan Martin replied, looking at his mother and half brother like they'd grew another head.  
"Well, mommy got happy. It's kind of like winning the lottery.", Theresa told him.  
Fox looked at her with a smirk.  
"And, you're so happy that you scream in joy and happiness.", Theresa told him.  
"Okay, enough games, mommy get ready and let's go.", Ethan Martin told her, leaving the room.  
"So, my loving making is like when the lottery?", Fox questioned.  
"Don't go getting the big head on me Crane, I didn't know how else to explain it to him.", Theresa told him, going over and putting her underwear on and a white dress.  
"So…", Fox began.  
"So.", Theresa repeated, before both busted out in laughter.  
"I think your son thinks we're both weird.", Fox told her.  
"Yeah.", Theresa agreed.  
"You don't think he'll tell Ethan do you?", Fox asked.  
"No.", Theresa replied. "Ethan isn't his favorite person these days."  
"Really?", Fox questioned. " I thought all kids loved the sainted Ethan."  
"Not Ethan he takes that much from you.", Theresa told him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **   
**_A/N: Okay, this chapter is twisted, I mean truly twisted, but don't worry T lo nor EM get beating or abused in this chapter. Also it will give you some enlighten on Whitney's character and how she deals into this story as a main character. ENJOY!!!_ **  
  
"Theresa, hey.", Whitney greeted.  
  
"Whit, sorry it took me so long, I over sleep.", Theresa told her.  
  
"That's okay.", Whitney replied forcing a smile on her lips, she was furious she was more than furious, Theresa was late which made her late.  
  
Fox came in behind Theresa and noticed his wife' Angier masked face.  
  
"Whit, you can go now, Theresa's here. Wouldn't want to be any later would you?", Fox asked, smiling at her.  
  
"Theresa, I'll see you later.", Whitney told her, scramming out the door.  
  
"Daddy, daddy.", Candela exclaimed running to him.  
  
"Hey, sleepy head, you want to go play with your uncle Ethan?", Fox asked, scooping her up in his arms.  
  
"Yup, but, I haven't had breakfast yet.", Candela told him.  
  
"Neither has Ethan Martin, why don't you all go watch TV. What do you want cereal or eggs?", Theresa asked.  
  
"Eggs, sunny side up.", Candela told her.  
  
"Cereal.", Ethan Martin told her.  
  
"Cheerios?", Theresa asked.  
  
"Whatever.", Ethan Martin replied.  
  
"Okay, Fox will you help me?", Theresa asked.  
  
"Okay, I'll do the eggs you do the cereal.", Fox told her.  
  
"Deal.", Theresa told him.  
  
"Ethan, sorry I'm late.", Whitney told him, walking in his office and removing her coat, Ethan smirked when he noticed she was clothed in nothing,  
  
"You like?", Whitney smirked.  
  
"Come to daddy.", Ethan exclaimed pulling her to him.  
  
Whitney let out a giggle. "Do you want to know how bad of a girl I've been?"  
  
"How bad?", Ethan asked, his hands roaming her breast.  
  
"Very, very bad. In fact I think a spankin' would be in order.", Whitney smirked, grabbing he whip that he had store in his desk.  
  
"Oh, la la.", Ethan exclaimed.  
  
Whitney watch as he took the whip and threw her over his knee and spanked her. Whitney giggled and then got on her knees in front of him.  
  
"Big E, needs some head.", Whitney told him, massaging his hard shaft.  
  
"And, you do it best, baby.", Ethan told her, pushing her mouth on his dick, Whitney began by licking the head then, she put all of him in her mouth and to suck him hard and fast, causing him to bust a nut all over her face.  
  
"Oh, God. Whitney, I love it when you get it all over you."  
  
"And, I love it when I get it up.", Whitney told him, licking is boxers clean and the began too lick the sides of her mouth.  
  
Ethan howled out in laughter, then pulled her ass up against his erosion.  
  
"Doggy style, baby.", Ethan howled before going in to her from the behind.  
  
Whitney looked up at him and smiled as he went into her back side  
  
Whitney moaned in a mixture of ecstasy and pain as Ethan began to move in and out of her.  
  
"Pain is love.", Ethan told her, kissing her lips, after he was done.  
  
Whitney wiped her eyes; she had loved every twisted thing Ethan had done to her.  
  
"Where's the stuff?", Whitney asked, placing her coat back on.  
  
"Right, here.", Ethan told her, handing her the bag of powdery stuff  
  
Whitney reach for the bag.  
  
"Not so fast.", Ethan smirked, then forced her coat away again and his self into her wet center.  
  
"Oh.", Whitney groaned.  
  
"fk me.", Ethan demanded. "fk me."  
  
Whitney smiled climbing on top of him and began to move in a fast movement with him, each thus being harder and harder till she felt as if she could die. Ethan smiled at the sheer pleasurable pain on her face and began to smack her ass, urging her to go on and to move faster.  
  
Then, in a swift second before she even knew it he threw her to the floor.  
  
"Don't want no little mixed bastard running around do we?", Ethan asked.  
  
Whitney just look at him. "Here.", he told her throwing the bag in her face.  
  
"Thank you.", Whitney told him.  
  
"You come back now, you hear.", Ethan smirked. "I'll call in you in a few."  
  
Whitney nodded.  
  
"Theresa, can't do it like you. Whitney, you're ever man's dream. You're the perfect whore."  
  
Whitney just looked at him. "I'm nothing like my mother."  
  
"Yeah, sure.", Ethan smirked,  
  
"But, who could blame Fox, you give head like a man could only imagine.", Ethan exclaimed. "Maybe what they say is true the apple don't fall far from the tree."  
  
"You bastard.", Whitney replied, drawing her hand back to smack him.  
  
"Do and you'll die. Maybe, you should ask Theresa what I'm capable of?", Ethan replied, cockily.  
  
"What are you…", Whitney asked.  
  
"I gave her the best beating of her life her and her bastard son.", Ethan bragged, thinking back to the look of fear in the boys eyes as he got up to his feet only to be knocked back to the ground.  
  
"Fox will…", Whitney replied.  
  
"Do nothing if he's smart.", Ethan replied. "If he tries to cross me he'll die."  
  
"You're evil.", Whitney told him.  
  
"And, your point is my crack whore?", Ethan asked.  
  
"You'll kill your own brother? I mean really kill him, Ethan he's your blood.", Whitney told him.  
  
"Mind, your own business. How do you think Fox will react to you're cocaine addiction? To the fact you do as I say just for a fix? That Makita may not be his child?", Ethan asked. "Or to the fact you don't work as a singer, but as a whore that does anything for drugs."  
  
"I get your point.", Whitney told her.  
  
"You need not cross me, my dear. Cause in the end you will lose everything. Your husband, your children, your singing career, that is what is left of it. You are to strung out to sing most of the time.", Ethan told her.  
  
"Ethan, please you…", Whitney began.  
  
"Can't? Is that the word you were going to say next? Whitney I'll do as I please.", Ethan told her. "Alistair maybe gone from Harmony, but a new power now reigns I do as I want when I want and there isn't a damn thing you, Fox or Theresa can do about it. I hold all your lives in my hands."  
  
Whitney breathed in a sigh, then Ethan took her lips in a cold harsh kiss.  
  
"If I didn't know better, I'd swear that was the kiss of death.", Whitney told him,with a mocking laugh.  
  
"Could be.", Ethan hissed, he laughed as the mocking glee she had in her eye was replaced by sheer, ice cold fear, the same fear he often laughed at when it came in his wife's eyes or stepson's. Fear, fear was what gave him a high. Not, beer or crack, weed, or pills, nothing but, fear. Fear was his new addiction he loved to put the fear of God in people.  
  
"But, nah, Whitney you get to live another day.", Ethan told her. "For now.", he added, and laughed when he saw the fear resurface. He was God; he was the ruler of so many lives.  
  
Whitney nodded.  
  
"Now, get out of my sight you, dick sucking whore."  
  
"The kids are playing.", Fox whispered to Theresa who had her back to him doing the dishes.  
  
"And, Mister Crane what are you insinuating?", Theresa giggled turning and wiped her hands on the dishtowel.  
  
"That we could do this.", Fox exclaimed, pulling her to him and taking her lips with his own, the kiss quickly became sinful and both were in a frenzy trying to tear away each other's clothing.  
  
He gently threw her down on the table knocking the glasses off the table as he did so; the he took his mouth and began to kiss his way down her almost naked body.  
  
"Get me pregnant.", Theresa hissed, causing him to grow harder,  
  
"Yes, ma'am.", Fox replied, pulling her on top of him, he gently removed her bra and took her breast in his hands. He took his hands and massaged her nipples till they were like tiny buds under his fingernail tips, causing her to let out a low moan  
  
Taking her hands she quickly got rid of the boxers that keep him from entering her and with one quick thus he was enter her wet center that had been anxiously intimating him.  
  
"You are so wet...", Fox growled, feeling her walls close around him.  
  
"For you and you alone, no one else excites me like you.", Theresa sighed, as she felt him come in her and she reach her climax as well.  
  
Silently she prayed to be pregnant, to have his child grow in her, to have proof of there love consummated.  
  
**_A/N 2: Okay, going to stop here the next chapter will be up soon. Also, keep up the wonderful reviews. BTW, I absolutely suck a smut or anything therefore or related to. So please be nice I know it suxs, but hopefully I'll get better at it. Jess _**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7******  
Theresa lay there breathing in his scent. She silently prayed for his child to be growing in her. Prayed for an excape from Ethan and his terrible way of punishing her and her son  
  
"Resa, are you okay?", Fox asked, pulling her naked body up against his.  
  
"Yea.", she sighed.  
  
"Something is wrong, I can tell.", he cooed.  
  
"No. it's just…", she trailed off. "Fox, don't okay, it's our time and I don't feel like arguing.  
  
"Theresa, I know you okay. I can tell you're not okay. Something has been going on with you.", he told her, when she didn't answer he became worried. "Is it Ethan? Resa, is he- is he hurting you? Is he beating you? Is he hurting both you and Ethan Martin?"  
  
"No.", Theresa lied, shacking her head as she did so.  
  
"Theresa, you're lying to me.", Fox told her.  
  
"Fox let it go okay, Ethan isn't hurting neither of us, it's just…Fox I'm-I want to be pregnant I want to have your child.", Theresa told him.  
  
Fox smiled down at her. "In time. Theresa, I want you to carry my baby too. So bad, Resa."  
  
"Well, that just means one thing…", she began getting his full attention.  
  
"What's that?", Fox asked.  
  
"Well…we'll have to work extra hard Mr. Crane.", Theresa told him, kissing his lips.  
  
"But, not now.", Fox told her.  
  
Theresa gave him a fake pout. "Why, not?"  
  
"I got to get some work done.", Fox told her.  
  
"What would one more round hurt?", Theresa asked.  
  
Fox laughed. "I knew hiring you as full time nanny and putting my office at home was a mistake. How do you expect me to get any work done around here. Hell woman you could seduce a priest."  
  
Theresa let out a laugh. "Seduce a priest?"  
  
"Yeah, even father Lonigan would give into temptation if the temptation was you.", he replied.  
  
She laughed, then turned to him. "I guess you're right, I'll go check on the kids.", she got up and put on her clothes as did he.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

"I said no.", Ethan Martin told Candela. "I don't want to watch Power Puff Girls."  
  
"It's my house.", she told him. "And I say.", he reach out and kicked her. "No, I'm watch Power Rangers."  
  
Candela grabbed her leg. "What in the world was that for? You hurt me.", she cried.  
  
"Quit you're crying you bitch, I didn't hurt you. Big Girls don't cry.", he told her.  
  
"Ethan Martin, what are you doing?", Theresa asked, as she walked in.  
  
"Aunt Theresa, he kicked me.", the girl grabbed her leg.  
  
"Ethan Martin, the whore deserved it.", he told her, she was shocked by fear he was sounding more and more like Ethan.  
  
"No, she didn't.", Theresa relied, covering her shock and hurt.  
  
"She wouldn't let me watch Power Rangers.", Ethan Martin told her.  
  
"That doesn't give you a right...", Theresa began.  
  
"Yes it does.", Ethan Martin told her.  
  
Fox came in to see what the commotion was.  
  
"Ethan go to the kitchen I'll talk to you in a sec.", Theresa told him.  
  
"What happened?", Fox asked.  
  
"He kicked me.", Candela whined.  
  
Ethan Martin rolled his eyes in a disgusted look.  
  
"Fox, can you stay with her, I need to talk to my son, in private.", Theresa told asked, then turned and walked in the kitchen.  
  
Ethan Martin, punched the wall. "She deserved it."  
  
"Ethan, can we talk?", Theresa asked, her son.  
  
"No, what is there to talk about? She didn't do as I told her, she's a woman she ought to be thankful…",Ethan Martin begin.  
  
"Quit it, Ethan Martin, you quit it, you aren't Ethan, baby you aren't…", Theresa began.  
  
"Why can Ethan do it and I can't , mama it isn't fair, he beats you no one makes him stop.", the boy told her, tears wheeling up in his eyes. "Mama, I'm- I'm sorry, it's just…", the boy began to weep.  
  
"Shh, don't, don't baby, don't cry.", Theresa told him.  
  
"Mama, why don't you make him stop? Why do you let him beat us?", Ethan Martin asked.  
  
"Baby, I- it's going to be over soon, just hold, you're the only one who knows this, keep it that way, Fox can't know baby, not now.", Theresa told him.  
  
"Can I tell him, one day?", Ethan Martin asked.  
  
"Yeah, one day it'll be over, one day you'll never have to fear, but no more, you're by little man, you aren't a abuser, you're my son, not Ethan's way of continuing the legacy. It stops at him, you aren't going to continue his twisted ways.", she pulled her son to her and they both cried, and both hoped that the future would find them safe from Ethan's abuse.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx "Whitney, what's wrong?", Chad asked.  
  
"Nothing, okay, can we just record this song and get it over with.", she was shaken' from what had just happened with Ethan.  
  
"Whit…", he began.  
  
"Chad, please, I just want, I want to get this this song sung, I want to be with you.", she told him, kissing his lips.  
  
"Okay.", he told her, noticing how shaken' she was.  
  
"Whit, something's wrong, please tell me, is it Fox is he hurting you, baby cause I swear my hand to…", Chad began.  
  
"No, Fox is great, yeah, I don't love him and never will, be he isn't an abuser, it's just, I'm worried over Theresa and Ethan Martin I think, Ethan has changed…", she began.  
  
"Ethan?"  
  
"Yeah, he scares me."  
  
"I know, Whit, he scares me, he's continuing Alistair's legacy, he's becoming heartless."  
  
"Yeah, and well Theresa's in some trouble, I'm afraid."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Whitney thought for a second, she couldn't tell him, he was the love of her life, he couldn't know she was Ethan's whore, he would hate her, he'd think of her as lower than the dirt, and if he knew she was on crack he'd tell Fox for sure and Fox would take her Makita, her baby, that was the only thing she had left of her and Chad's love, they'd never be able to be together and Makita was the only thing she had left out of that love, besides the sex at the recording studio.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **   
Theresa walked back in the living room area, Little Ethan at her heels.  
  
She watched as the Ethan Martin walk over to Candela who had quit cry, but was still holding her leg. "I'm sorry, Candy. I never meant to hurt you, will you forgive me?"  
  
She nodded. "Yeah, I - I guess."  
  
Theresa stood there watching her son, she hated seeing him like this, she knew he was hurting, she knew that even though he didn't let on that the bruise and cuts he had on his stomach, hurt him.  
  
"Theresa, are you okay?", Fox asked walking up behind her catching her off guard.  
  
"Yeah, It's not like him you know, he'd never hurt a fly much less Candy, he's just…", Theresa began.  
  
"Repeating what he's seen.", Fox asked.  
  
"What?", she asked.  
  
"Has Ethan been beating you?", he asked, lifting hr chin so she was looking directly in his eyes.  
  
"What? Of course not.", she lied, tuning from him and looking over at her son. 'Don't borrow trouble, Fox, please, God let him quit asking me this, I can't keep lying to him, he knows me to good for me to lie to him and get away with it.'  
  
"Okay, if you say so, but Theresa, kids do intent to do and say what they hear at home.", Fox told her, she looked at him, she couldn't tell him at least not now, after she became pregnant then she could tell him, then he protect her, where did she have to go? Fox still had Whitney, even if it was just living arrangements, nothing else and her mother, no she refused to let her mother or her brother's namely Luis involved.  
  
"Maybe he saw it on TV or something.", Theresa suggested hoping to throw his suspicion off Ethan and the truth.  
  
"Maybe.", Fox told her, he wasn't convinced, but decide for now to let it go, he knew Theresa would eventually tell him the truth and if what he suspected was true, he'd make his brother wish he was feet under.  
  
"So, have you thought about how and when you're going to tell Whitney about us? You know I think, well I hope and pray that you uh, well I hope I'm pregnant and if I am, I would love it if I could be with you during the whole experiment.", she told him, in hopes to distract him and she still wanted to know the answer to this question, it had been running through her head all morning.  
  
"Well, I'm going to tell her the minute I hear from your lips or a doctors lips that you're pregnant, and I'm going to tell her the truth that I'm in love with you and I- We are expecting our first child and that I want to be with you, and that I'm sorry for the pain she has and will indoor at my hand.", he explained.  
  
"Fox, I - Ethan and Whit ain't going to like this, what if…", she trailed off.  
  
"Nothing or no one will keep you and this child away from me and as for my children and Ethan Martin, I plan on going for at least joint custody and if Whit don't like it too bad, same goes for grandfather, father, Rebecca and Ethan, Theresa I'm not going to let either Candela, Makita or Ethan be abandoned. And, I will never treat my kids better than Ethan Martin, I will love him just as if he is mine biologically, I will never hurt him, because it will be like hurting apart of the woman I love.", he told her, he wanted to clear something up and figured now was as good as anytime to do so.  
  
Theresa smiled. "I know, Fox you're a good man, and I will never treat Ethan and our child no better or no worse than the girls."  
  
"I know.", he kissed her lips softly.  
  
"Mommy.", Ethan Martin interrupted.  
  
"Are you and Fox dating?", he asked, he was 8 and didn't see nothing wrong with them dating, he hated Ethan anyways and would like nothing more than for him to be removed out of there life.  
  
Fox looked at the boy, Fox smirked to himself, if the boy was ever going to know he figured now would be as good as time as ever.  
  
"Ethan, we need to talk.", Fox told him, Theresa looked at hi, was he going ot tell the kids, didn't he want to tell Whitney and Ethan before them.  
  
She looked at Candela, who sit on the couch, her thoughts consumed by the TV.  
  
Fox walked in the kitchen the little boy and Theresa were at his heels, Theresa looked at him and let out a sigh, this was it, it was the day, she'd wait so long for, she knew deep down inside that Ethan Martin would be thrilled, he loved Fox after all, and he would soon be free from Ethan.  
  
"Ethan, I…", Fox began.  
  
"I knew it mama and you are dating.", The boy smiled and so did Theresa.  
  
Fox smiled down at him. "Yup, buddy we are."  
  
"So when do we move in mommy?", Ethan Martin asked.  
  
"Soon, baby, right now we've go a few things to take care of.", Theresa told him.  
  
"Whitney and Ethan, right, you got to tell them, then we can be a family, you ,me, Candy and Kita and mommy, right Fox?", Ethan Martin asked.  
  
"Yeah, but, for now it's our little secret, okay buddy.", Fox told him.  
  
"Why, can't I tell Candy, she'll be thrilled…", Ethan Martin began.  
  
"Ethan, please we'll tell her in our time in our way.", Theresa told him.  
  
"Mommy…", Ethan Martin began.  
  
"It's a surprise, okay, Candy and Makita will be surprise and you can help us surprise them even more, if you don't tell them, besides if you keep the secret it will show mommy and me just how much of a grown up you are.", Fox told him.  
  
The boy nodded. "It will won't it?", he asked, smiling to himself.  
  
"Yup.", Theresa smiled at Fox, she wished that she could tell everyone tonight, for she feared what Ethan would do to her tonight, he might kill the baby as soon as it was conceived, she shook her head free of those thoughts.  
  
Ethan Martin smiled at them, then turned his heel to leave. "I'm going go watch TV with Candy, I ain't going to tell her, you can trust me."  
  
"Fox, you think we did the right thing, by telling him?", Theresa asked.  
  
"Yup, we did, I don't think he'll tell anyone, he wants us to be a family did you hear that Theresa? He wants me you, the girls and him to be a family.", Fox told her.  
  
"Yeah, well, he loves you, and well he knows you're a good man, who he trusts with him mama.", she smiled at him.  
  
"I figured he'd be mad or at least sad I mean, I thought he loved Ethan and was happy with the home you and Ethan have?", Fox asked.  
  
"You're his favorite person, he loves and admired you.", Theresa told him.  
  
"Well, that's a first no one has ever chose me over Ethan. I've always been second best to him.", Fox told her.  
  
"Well you are not second best in my eyes, Ethan isn't half the man you are. He isn't the man I want to spend the rest of my life with you are.", she told him, she could see the love for her in his eyes.  
  
"For once, I know that someone ain't just saying that, for once I know you mean it.", he told her.  
  
"Why wouldn't I mean it, I told you along time ago, that I love you and no one would ever measure up to you in my eyes. That you're the man I want to spend forever with.", she told him.  
  
"And, after that, I don't know - I thought, Resa, I married Whitney like two days after that and you married Ethan, I had kids by her, you…", he began, she placed her finger over his lips silencing him.  
  
"What's done is done, Fox we can't change it. Okay, but know this, I never ever loved him like I do you.", she placed her finger under his chin and lift his eyes to were they were looking in hers.  
  
"I never will love anyone like you, you are my best friend, my rock, the man I love and I would never ever be able to replace you, you are my soul mate, and I am yours. You said it best once, we are kindred sprits.", he looked at for a moment, then caught her lips in a heated kiss.  
  
"I still ain't got no work done.", he told her.  
  
"And, I don't think you are, that is if I have anything to say about it.", she told him, her fingers running along the top button on his shirt.  
  
"I swear you're going to be the death of me.", he told her, scooping her up in his arms.  
  
"Now, that wouldn't be so bad would it?", she asked.  
  
Ethan sat there disgusted, he'd instilled camera's all in the cottage, he found some of the things that went on there right out disgusting, such as Whitney and her nightly seduction or should it be attempt seduction of her husband.  
  
Ethan let out a laugh, Whitney was definitely worse than her mother ever could be, he was almost certain that she was bedding Chad Harris and she came to him at least once a week, sometimes two.  
  
He looked on and watched as his wife and brother committed adultery together, while there kids sit in the next room being occupied by some pathetic cartoon.  
  
"That a boy Fox, fk her, get her pregnant as much as you want, the fact still remains, she is mine and she will never carry my brother's bastard child.", he let out a laughed then turned to his secretary.  
  
"Gwen, make love to me.", he told her, Gwen smiled, she liked how things had turned out she had divorced Ethan and married Noah, Ethan's hot brother, but she still got to have hottie hot sex with Ethan. She was really liking the man he had became, he was like fire and he was forceful even in love making.  
  
He threw her down on his desk and tore away her black fabric of her dress, take his mouth he nibbled at her neck, then he forced himself in her wet center causing her to let out a scream, it wa a scream of somewhere between ecstasy and sheer pain.  
  
**_  
A/N: couldn't resist adding Gwen to the mix, and Noah I ain't about to leave him out, by the time this is over someone important to the story will be dead? But, the question is who? _**  
  



	9. Chapter 9

****

Chapter 9

Ethan sighed, his wife and step son would be home soon. _'Let the games begins.'_

He heard the door in the living room close and knew it must be her, he walked to the living room to greet her and his step son.

"Honey, you're home.", Ethan replied as she walked in.

"Oh, God, I thought you said, you were going to work till 10?", she asked, checking her watch, it was barely 8.

"Can't I change my mind? Can't I spend sometime with my wifey?", Ethan smiled.

"Quit beating around the bush, what do you want? I mean, Ethan, you've made it no secret you hate me.", Theresa told him.

"What did he do to you today, you're talking back to me, you're smart mouthing me.", Ethan told her. "Does fucking him give you that big of a high?"

"No, I- Ethan I am sick of this. I am sick of this, okay.", Theresa replied.

"No, bitch talk back to me.", Ethan told her, grabbing her by the wrist, then his glaze fell to Ethan Martin. "What have I told you, Theresa? He will suffer because of your sins.", Ethan step towards the boy, who had his hand on the doorknob.

"Theresa, do you want him dead or something?", Ethan asked, slapping her in the face, seeing that he was the next to be hit, Ethan Martin open the door and quickly took of running.

"You come back here you little bastard.", Ethan exclaimed, Theresa sighed, he would be okay, at least if he got to Ms. Jensen's, she was the neighbor, she was old and lived alone, well all except her cat, Ally, she watch as her husband, turned and ran to the bedroom, she knew the look in his eye, it was the same look he gave her the night he killed her baby. 'Oh, My God, does he…he knows about the baby.', she gulped when she saw the revolver in his hand.

"What are you going to do with that?", Theresa asked.

"Ever play Russian Roulette?", Ethan asked, she looked at him, she was shacking.

"No.", Theresa muttered.

"Didn't think so.", Ethan told her, she looked at him was he going to kill her? Ethan smirked. "Don't worry, wifey, I ain't going to harm a hair on your pretty little head at least not now."

She looked at him confused and afraid. "Fox, is a gambling man, right?"

At the mention of his name, she became panicked.

"What, afraid that you'll lose your stud?", Ethan asked, with a wicked laugh.

"Ethan, If you hurt him, I'll….", Theresa began.

"Do what?", Ethan changed.

"I'll kill you.", Theresa vowed.

Ethan laughed, then cupped her face in his hands. "Always were fiery, weren't you?"

She looked at him and closed her eyes, she knew he was going to kill her. "Too bad, you don't express that in between the sheets or maybe you do with him?"  
She keep her eyes closed, she was afraid and refused to let him see that in her eyes.

"What woman, would be fiery with you, it apparent that you're nothing but, ice, through and through. Fox is twice the man you will ever be and he's 5 times the better lover.", she snapped her eyes open and looked at him, she wasn't afraid, and if he killed her let him, at least she would go down a fighting.

"You talk a good game, but, uh, you can't take me. Neither can he, because when he least expects it.", Ethan shot the gun, and the bullet went past her heads and into the wall. "He'll be dead and you my dear will be all mine.", he walked past her and to the door. "Oh, and uh, tell your son, that uh, he better watch his back.", he added, then slammed the door behind him, she didn't know where he was going, and he still had the gun.

She quickly got the phone and dialed Fox's number, she had to let him know Ethan was on his way over to there.

"Hello?", he asked.

"Fox, hey, I- Ethan's went crazy, he uh, he's got a gun and, uh he's coming there, Fox he's going to kill you…", she told him, her words were coming to fast for him to understand.

"Slow down, all I got was Ethan's got a gun.", he told her.

"Fox, Ethan's coming over there to kill you.", Theresa replied.

"Theresa, does he know?", Fox asked.

"I…", Theresa began.

"I take it he does.", Fox replied.

"He's knew for awhile.", Theresa told him.

"Is he the reason you have those bruises?", Fox asked.

Theresa was quit.

"Theresa, come on, you've told me that much, I need to know if he's beating you and Ethan Martin.", Fox told her.

Theresa gulped. _'How in the hell can I tell him, Ethan will kill us?'_

"He is, I swear I will kill him.", Fox vowed.

"Fox, you…he'll…please don't go after Ethan.", Theresa stuttered.

"Theresa he can't get away with this, go press charges against him…go….", Fox began.

"I can't I don't want to get Luis involved he'll kill him.", Theresa replied.

"He deserves to be kill.", Fox told her.

"Fox, please promise me.", Theresa told him.

"Theresa, I can't because if he hurt you, either one of you he will pay.", Fox vowed.

"Fox…", Theresa began.

"What is wrong with you? Theresa, why are you so protective of him?", Fox asked.

"Fox, I'm afraid of him.", Theresa confessed.

"I understand, where is Ethan Martin at now?", Fox asked.

"With Ms. Jenson.", Theresa replied.

"Leave, go stay with her, I'll be over there in a few minutes to come and get the both of you.", Fox told her.

"What about Ethan?", Theresa asked.

"I'll take care of him.", Fox told her.

"Fox, you can't just come here, guns blazing and take on Ethan. One of you are going to get killed.", Theresa told him. "I can't lose you."

"I can take care of my own self, you need not worry.", Fox told her.

"Now, listen to me, leave before Ethan comes back, don't worry about clothes and personal items, I'll pick up a few things on my way here and when we get to the cabin you can make a list of things you and Ethan Martin need.", Fox told her. "So, you doing it, are you trusting me to get you out of there?"

"Yeah.", she replied, after much hesitation. "I trust you, but, please be careful."

"I will.", Fox told her, then she heard a click, she quickly got her shoes on and grabbed her purse, Ethan would never hurt her again and like she said earlier if he harmed Fox, she'd kill him her own self.

**__**

A/N: This chapter is very important to the story, this is were the plot really is going to pick up from here on. The other's were. And, a big thanks to all of u who has reviewed, keep em' coming, ur reviews give me encouragement.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Ms. Jenson, smiled at the little boy as he drink his second cup of milk and ate like his eighth or ninth cookie.

"Ms. Jenson, I love theses cookies.", Ethan Martin exclaimed.

"Maybe one day, we can make them or I'll give your mother the recipe for them, where she can make them for you all the time.", Ms. Jenson told him.

"Can, I move in here?", Ethan Martin asked.

"Of course my dear.", Ms. Jenson told him. "But, don't you want to stay with your mother and Ethan?", she asked, walking over to the stove Alley, her cat at her side.

"Care for anything else, my dear?", Ms. Jenson asked.

"No, ma'am.", Ethan Martin, burped, causing Ms. Jenson to laugh.

"Excuse me.", he replied, a bit shyly.

"Well, why don't we get you home now, I'm sure Ethan and Theresa are worried sick over you.", Ms. Jenson told her.

"No.", Ethan Martin exclaimed.

"Honey, what's the matter, you look like you've saw a ghost.", Ms. Jenson told him.

"I don't want to go home.", Ethan Martin told her.

"Okay, you can chill with me, I think that's the term you young people use these days.", Ms. Jenson told him, there was a knock at the door. "Just a second.", she replied, then walked to the door and fumbled with the lock, then opened the door.

"Ms. Jenson, I'm sorry to bother you, but is Ethan Martin here?", Theresa asked.

"Yes, my dear, he's right here.", Ms. Jenson told her.

"Thank you.", Theresa replied.

"No, problem, my dear.", Ms. Jenson told her.

"Can, I stay here till Fox gets here?", Theresa asked.

"Of course, stay as long as you like me and Alison love the company.", Ms. Jenson replied.

"Thank you, we won't be here long, just till…",Theresa began.

"Stay as long as you like.", Ms. Jenson told her.

"Thank you.", Theresa replied.

"Why don't you have seat?", Ms. Jenson told her.

Theresa nodded and took a seat on the couch next to her son.

"Care for anything to drink, honey?", Ms. Jenson asked.

"No, ma'am, I'm fine.", Theresa replied.

"Ethan Martin?", Ms. Jenson asked.

"Can, I have some more cookies, please and another cup of milk.", Ethan asked, watching as the old woman smiled.

"There on the table, you can help yourself.", Ms. Jenson told him.

"Thanks.", Ethan Martin told her.

"Your son's a good kid.", Ms. Jenson told her.

"Thank you.", Theresa replied.

"My dear are you okay, you act like you've got a lot on your mind?", Ms. Jenson asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine.", Theresa lied.

"If you insist, but, to me you seem to be very distracted.", Ms. Jenson told her.

"I'm leaving Ethan, okay. And, I'm afraid of what he is going to do to me, Ethan Martin and Fox.", Theresa sighed.

"Oh, does Ethan Martin know of your plans?", Ms. Jenson asked.

"Yes, I told him earlier this evening.", Theresa told her.

"Is Ethan abusive towards the two of you? I mean, I kind of pick that up, well, I heard the yelling and the glass shattering, is he violent?", Ms. Jenson asked. "And, my dear, if you think I'm being to nosey, then, I am indeed sorry."

"No, Ms. Jenson, you are not being to nosey.", Theresa replied. "And, yes he is violent, he's a monster."

Ms. Jenson nodded, then tears welled up in her eyes. "Be careful."

"I will, it's Fox, I'm scared that Ethan will - Ethan hates him. I mean, uh, Fox and I have been having an affair, well we actually started it the day Makita was born, Makita's Fox's daughter, she's 18 months.", Theresa replied. "But, I- I was pregnant when I got with Ethan, I was pregnant by Fox, but he never knew. I was to hurt by his marriage to Whitney and I- anyways Ethan pushed me down the steps at the Crane Mansion and I lost her, it was a girl, I had already picked out a name Kayla Nichole. I was 8 months along when he killed my baby."

"Why did you continue to stay with him, and once again if I'm to nosey please do forgive me.", Ms. Jenson replied.

"Well, that's quite simple Fox was with Whitney and apparently he was happy so, I only want him to be happy. I guess I may sound selfless or scared, but I - I don't care if he's with me or not, I only care about his happiness.", Theresa replied.

"That's nice of you, but if he was so happy then, why is he still in love with you, why did he pick up an affair with you that's last over a year. Most men, don't caring on affairs that last over 5 months 6 tops.", Ms. Jenson told her.

"Fox wasn't happy and well, he and coach Russell got into it over Whitney, see Whit went into labor she was barely 6 months along, Fox had been drinking and Whitney and he had got in to argument and it got her blood pressure so high it throw her into labor.", Theresa told her.

"He was drink over you, am I correct?", Ms. Jenson asked.

Theresa nodded. "I meet up with him at the Blue note and well, he was drinking and I just went to him and at first he pushed me away, you know telling me to go back to him, but I couldn't I needed him and that's the exact words I said.", Theresa told him.

Flashback

Theresa walked into the Blue note, the jazz music filled her ears, she sighed. Fox and Whitey child had been born. She felt like her life had turned upside down. 'He's not yours, he never was.'

She walked over to the bar stole, she needed a drink, she needed to clear her mind, she walked over and took a seat.

"I don't know who in the hell you think you are but, your…", she turned around at the sound of the man's voice.

"Fox?", Theresa asked, in surprise.

"Theresa, Oh My God, what are you doing here?", Fox asked, he blinked his eyes, he had to be dreaming or maybe the drinks were having some strange effect on him.

"What are you doing here?", Theresa asked.

"I - Theresa, It should be mine and your baby, not Whit's and mine.", Fox told her.

"I agree, but, I- Fox, you know it can never be, besides your happy with Whit and I know you love…", Theresa began.

"No, it's a marriage of convenience.", Fox replied. "I married because, of grandfather, damn the son of bitch for having that stroke."

"Fox, why did you marry her and not me?", Theresa sighed.

"Do you remember my mystery woman?", Fox asked.

"Yes, you never told us her name.", Theresa replied.

"It was her, I thought I was in love with her, but, I wouldn't. Well, lucky for me Julian found out and well he - he forced us into this marriage from hell.", Fox replied.

"Didn't you try to object?", Theresa asked.

"Father thought I was trying to be shy, you know, because well, I had keep it hide for so long, the truth is I forgot Whitney the second we got together.", Fox told her. "But, I guess you didn't forget Ethan, Theresa go on home, okay. Go home to your precious husband and leave me the hell alone."

"No.", Theresa replied. "Fox, I need you. My God, I need you, so much. You don't know how much my heart aches for you. I know that you're married and so am I but, Fox…Please give me one night, be with me tonight. Please, I have to…", Theresa was rambling, the only thing she knew was she wanted him, right this moment, he pulled her to him were there eyes locked.

"Why are you doing this to me?", Fox asked.

"Because, I love you, so much. Fox it broke my heart the day you married her. I - I married Ethan to fill that void, but I can't nothing can take the place of you, you are the man I dream of, the man I love.", Theresa replied, he pulled her to him and took her lips with his own.

"I need you.", he breathed, she placed her hand in his. "Candela, is home, I can't let her…"

"I…Fox, forget it okay, I don't want to…", Theresa stuttered.

"No, you're here, Theresa, you have no idea how many times I've dream of his moment how many times I've imagined being you, baby I have to have you.", he kissed her lips once again this time it was more steamier.

"I have an idea.", Theresa purred, taking his hand and jerking him towards the ladies room.

Fox laughed and kissed her lips once more. Theresa took his hand and lead him into the stile, and begin kissing him passionately and tarring at his clothing. "My God, I have to be dreaming.", she replied as he lifted up her skirt and slipped down her thong. "I have to enter you, My God, I've dreamed about this for the past two years.", he growled, causing her to shiver, he thrust in to her deep and it caused her to moan, he continued to move in and out of her and she continued to move with him, edging him on to move faster.

"Oh, God, please baby, don't stop, more. Oh God.", she screamed, he took her lips with his own. "This room ain't sound proof.", he smirked, then began to thrust faster and faster into her, he knew that she was about to climax as was he. "Cum with me.", he asked, her and slid into her one last time before feeling her walls close around him and felt her hit her climax in his arms and he hit his as well. They were quit for awhile. "Theresa sighed. "Damn.", she giggled.

"Yeah, I- Theresa, I uh, we got to do this more often.", he smirked.

"I'd say.", she smiled at him, and tried to catch her breath. "Why don't we go to the hotel, I think I have something I'll enjoying do and you will enjoy as well.

End Of Flashback

Theresa sighed and ran her hand through her hair. "I'm just afraid, I mean, Ethan has no conscientious, he doesn't care who he hurts.", she told the woman.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ethan sighed, he was going to make them pay, he'd teach Fox and Theresa. For betraying him, he'd tech them for caring on an affair behind his back, he pulled up to the cottage, he knew Fox would be there and he would die. He walked up to the window, the lights were off. "Lucky for you Fox, you're not here, but you'll have to come home sooner or later and I'll be here.", he laughed. "If I have any luck, she'll be with you, and she can watch the man she loves, or loves to fuck get killed..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fox ran into the apartment building, he had the gun in his jacket pocket, he would kill Ethan if he tried anything, and if he harmed either one of them earlier.

"Ma'am, can you help me?", he asked, the woman who was walking in his direction.

"Of course, my names Shelia.", she offered him her best smiled.

"I need to know which apartment Ms. Jenson lives in?", he asked, ignoring the woman's flirtatious behavior.

"520.", Shelia replied. "Are you a relative?"

"No, I- I'm looking for Theresa Winthrop.", Fox replied, the name Winthrop being her last name really bugged the hell out of him.

"Oh.", Sheila replied. "Friends of the Winthrop's?"

"Family.", Fox told her, the woman was starting to get annoying.

"Oh, well, I've lived here a while and I've never seen you.", Shelia told him.

"Yeah, well me and my brother aren't close.", fox replied.

"I hope you settle your difference, because I wouldn't mind seeing you around here more.", Shelia replied.

"I'm a married man.", Fox replied.

"Pity.", Shelia replied. "If you ever want a uh, good night, call me.", she slipped her number in his jacket pocket. "Oh, packing a pistol?"

Fox smirked. "You didn't see that, okay honey?"

"No problem, I uh, I have a soft spot for a hot ass man.", she smirked, and turned her heel and left.

Fox shook his head, the woman was definitely a money grubber, a miniature Rebecca, he walked over to the apartment, 520 and knocked on the door, he waited for the woman to answer.

"Just a sec.", the woman on the other side of the door told him, he watched as the door opened and a woman appeared.

"Is Theresa here?", Fox asked, then Theresa walked out behind her.

"Fox?", Theresa asked.

"Where's Ethan Martin, is he with you?", Fox asked, she watched as fear appeared in his eyes.

"Fox, hey, man, I- we moving in with you? Is that why you're here?", Ethan Martin asked.

"Kind of, you are leaving Ethan though and in a few weeks or maybe even days we'll be together, you, your mommy, Kita, Candy, you and I. We'll finally be that happy family you've been a dreaming about.", Fox told him.

"Yah.", the little boy exclaimed.

Ms Jenson smiled. "He likes you."

Fox smiled at the little boy then turned his attentions to the older woman. "Yeah, Sorry for busting in here like a mad man, I just, I had to make sure she was okay, her and Ethan Martin."

"No need for apologies.", the woman smiled.

"Thank you.", Fox replied, then turned to Theresa. "Let's go, I- I want to avoid a clash.

with Ethan, I don't want to have to kill him, even though that's what he deserves.", Fox replied.

"Okay, let's go.", Theresa told him. "And, Ms. Jenson, thank you, for taking care of Ethan Martin.

"And for the cookies.", Ethan Martin added.

"You're both quit welcome.", the woman replied.

****

A/N; I know it ain't that good, but more will be up soon, also ty to all the reviews u all rock, Btw, hope you enjoyed the TheRox love scene.

****


End file.
